


A Little Taste of Paradise

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Sex, Smut, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Summary: After telling their friends they were leaving for a trip to paradise, Dan and Phil stay home and enjoy some "paradise" together.





	A Little Taste of Paradise

"I don't want to be tied up, Phil," said Dan.

"Come on," said Phil, "It will be fun! You'll have your safeword, and you know you trust me."

And that's how Dan ended up hogtied on the floor of the lounge with a rolled up sock in his mouth.

Phil let him struggle for quite some time while rubbing himself. He loved looking at the younger boy's body: watching the muscles clench and strain under the ropes; seeing the young man hump the floor and hearing the moans of frustration coming through the gag.

"Mmmph!" came the sound from Dan's mouth.

That mouth. That mouth could do so much, thought Phil as he stood above the bound boy. I should put it to some good use.

Phil raised Dan up so he was on his knees and gently removed the sock from his mouth. The sock was soaked, as usual, with Dan's drool.

"Thirsty?" asked Phil with a smirk.

"God, yes" answered Dan breathlessly, extending his neck forward to try to reach up to Phil's cock.

Phil backed away slightly, leaving Dan just out of reach.

"Dammit! Phil!"

The older boy smirked. He loved Dan in all his "forms", but "sexually frustrated Dan" was definitely in his top five.

"What is it, Dan? What do you want?"

"Come here!"

"Say what you want"

"No, don't make me say it," Dan said, instantly turning crimson and using his most whiny voice.

"Tell me what you want," said Phil, patiently, as he continued to slowly rub himself.

"You," answered Dan. "I want you. Please."

"You want my what? My hand? I don't understand what you want, Dan", Phil said softly.

"PHIL! Dammit!" Dan yelled in frustration and nearly out of breath. "I want your cock! Give me your cock! Please!"

In an instant, Phil grabbed Dan's head in both hands and pulled his mouth over his cock. Dan began sucking and licking as Phil began to moan deeply.

"Mmmmm" said Dan, enjoying the sensation of his entire body being totally controlled by Phil. He inched forward on his knees and began to hump Phil's lower leg.

The energy of the younger boy was such a turn on for Phil. That the admittedly lazy, procrastinating, and seemingly endlessly-reclining Dan could turn into a sexual machine was always a pleasant scene to behold.

Phil felt a deep ache building inside of him as Dan continued to greedily suck him. "Dan, I'm going to cum," he said, expecting the boy to pull away.

"MmmHmm" answered Dan, and to Phil's surprise, not only did he not pull away, he latched on tighter and sucked even harder. Phil was over the edge in an instant, moaning and grunting loudly as Dan took his hot cum down his throat.

Satiated, yet still excited, Phil reached down and pulled Dan away from him and playfully shoved the sock back into Dan's mouth. He lowered him back down to the floor on his stomach, then rolled him onto his back. Kneeling beside him, he admired the younger boy's rigid cock and took it into his own hand. Dan began thrusting automatically and Phil grinned.

"Anxious, are we?"

"Mmmmph" Dan tried to answer.

"I'll tell you what," said Phil. Since you were such a good cock sucker today, I'll let you take me any way you want to." And with that statement, he reached forward and took the sock back out of Dan's mouth.

"Oh Phil, I want to fuck you. Please let me fuck you."

"Okay Danny," Phil said, "I'll go get the lube and I'll be right back. Don't get soft on me while I'm gone".

When he returned, he slowly, tauntingly untied Dan and as soon as he was free, Dan tackled Phil and the boys began to wrestle on the floor. They were both laughing as Dan pinned Phil down on the floor on his stomach.

"Aha!" laughed Dan. "It's mine now!"

Dan lowered Phil's shorts and quickly grabbed the lube. Once they were both ready, he slowly entered Phil. He almost came immediately. Phil almost never let him do this, so he was still so very tight. He felt the throbbing building up in his stomach and it was all he could do to hold himself back. He began to thrust slowly and shallowly and kept up this pace until he felt Phil relax. Then he gently increased his pace, until finally, Phil was moaning with pleasure. It had finally happened! He was finally fucking Phil the way he had always wanted to! He didn't last long after that, and as he came all over Phil's back, his eyes rolled back in his head in ecstasy.

Later, in the shower, they washed each other's hair and had the same argument about whether Dan should dye his hair black or not. After they dried off and donned their pyjamas, they sunk into the couch in the lounge, Dan curled up on Phil's chest. It had been a wonderful day for both of them. In the midst of their busy schedules, they had carved out this "Play Day". Their families thought they were on vacation. They had told them they were going to have a little taste of paradise. And they had.


End file.
